Mistletoe Love
by viridianaln9
Summary: Two times Superman and Batwoman have been under the mistletoe without knowing who they were and the one time they knew. SupermanxFemBatman.


**Mistletoe Love **

Summary: **Two times Superman and Batwoman have been under the mistletoe without knowing who they were and the one time they knew. SupermanxFemBatman. **

Note: **Okay so this is something that popped out in my head. Mostly because I plan on doing a gender-bender on the force able future so this came to mind. So I thought why not? Anyways I will be using Brianna for Bruce's name because I read it before and the name is nice and I like it. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own the Justice League or Young Justice they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network. I also don't own the reference that will be mentioned or the song they belong to its rightful owners. **

**$LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Christmas Love **

1

Parties were something Brianna Wayne had to get used to as being the Princess of Gotham. She had been invited by Lex Luthor to a Christmas Party in Metropolis and she couldn't just say no. since it would look wrong for her to do so when she had accepted Oliver Queen's invitation a few days ago. It may be something she hated about the Winter Holiday Months she had to come to many parties to keep everyone satisfied, when what she really wanted to do was go to on patrol and disappear.

"So, Brianna should we know of any potential husbands?" Mrs. Dike asked her.

"Not yet." Brianna answered. That's the reason she hated parties, they always asked her about marriage. She looked around and saw Lex coming their way.

"Oh look, Brianna, Lex is coming." She said and Brianna tried not to roll her eyes.

On the other side of the party, Reporter of the Daily Planet, Clark Kent was trying to get some notes from some of the people. He really didn't want to be here, but Lois had come and he knew she was going to try something. That and he didn't trust Luthor. The only thing he actually likes was probably the food. He looked around at all the people and he couldn't believe all of them. He looked at Luthor who held two glasses in his hands and walking toward something or he should say someone.

"Look at that Luthor is trying to make his move on the Princess of Gotham." Lois said appearing right beside him.

"The Princess of Gotham?" Clark asked.

"Yeah, she came back two years ago from studying abroad." Lois told him. "Is on the news every once in a while, she went on a date a few months ago with Oliver Queen."

"Oh, I didn't know." Clark said.

"Seriously Smallville get with the program." Lois told him. Clark rolled his eyes and fixed his glasses before he turned to where Luthor was, he seemed to be hiding someone from view.

Brianna was bored; Luthor wouldn't stop talking about himself. She had heard better monologues from Poison Ivy.

"That's very nice Lex." She said with the fakest smile she could muster.

"I'm just saying Brianna, we could take a business to be billions and you could be here in Metropolis." He told her.

"Could you excuse I must go powder my nose." Brianna told him.

"Of course." He said and she knew she had annoyed him a bit. Brianna moved out of the way and moved to the bathroom.

Clark on the other side turned and saw that Luthor was suddenly alone. He got more words from people and saw that everything was alright. He didn't hear any trouble which was something he was happy with for once.

Brianna came out of the ladies room and looked around. She saw the Luthor was coming her way she tried to hide from him a bit. She knew he was going to come and she looked around and grabbed the hand of the first person she saw and smiled.

"Oh I would love to dance." She said and saw Luthor moving away. As she moved herself and her mystery partner toward the dance-floor.

"Um…I really don't know, how to dance." She heard and looked up to see a man with large glasses and a baggy suit looking at her shyly.

"Just sway; you know how to do that right?"

"Yes." He told her. He grabbed her waist and Brianna put a hand on his shoulder and they hands claps. They began to sway and Brianna felt okay a sense of safe with the man and could tell the man looked way stronger than the way he dressed.

"Thank-you." She told him. "My name is Brianna Wayne."

"C…Clark Kent." He answered.

Clark was a bit in shock. He was dancing with the Princess of Gotham herself. She was really beautiful, wearing a black dress with a slight on her thigh that went down, but he was entrance by her eyes they seemed so haunted but a light in there.

"Well is nice to meet you Mister Kent." She told him.

"Clark." He told her.

"Well than you must call me Brianna." She told him with a smile and it seemed really sincere that Clark couldn't help but smile back at her. Another song came on and it was nice they continued to dance and Brianna was pretty much hidden from everyone in the room. She laid her head on the man's shoulder and couldn't help the content smile that appears on her face. Clark just held her tighter and couldn't believe, how well the woman fit in his arms. Something he shouldn't think about because she would never pay attention to a country pumpkin like he was.

When they finally separated she smiled at him.

"Thank-you, Clark." She told him.

"Your very welcome Brianna." He told her. They were about to move away into different place but some people gasped, Brianna looked at them and they seemed to be looking up. She looked up at the same time Clark did and on top of them was a mistletoe.

"Um…um we don't have too." he told her. "I…I mean…"

"It's tradition Clark." She told him and she was amuse by how red the poor man was getting.

"O...okay." he said. Brianna got on her tip-toes with the intention of kissing his cheek but they both moved and ended kissing each other on the lips. They both felt something spark between them as they kissed but it didn't last long. They looked at each other and she had a soft blush and Clark had gone incredibly red.

"Merry Christmas, Clark." She whispered as she left. But Clark heard her.

"Merry Christmas Brianna." He whispered back.

#

The next morning; in the Manor since she had taken the jet in the night to get to Gotham. Alfred put the newspaper in-front of her.

"It seems the paper has some interesting head-lines Miss Wayne." Alfred told her.

"Really?" she asked him and grabbed the paper. The Headline was something read.

**Princess of Gotham Kisses Mystery Man **

In the picture was she and Clark but he was turned and people couldn't tell it was him. Brianna felt the smile come to her face and she touched her lips unconsciously getting an eyebrow raised by Alfred but he didn't comment.

In Metropolis Clark read the article as well and he smiled. But at the same time he sighed because he would never get close to the woman again. He knew that but it was nice to dream.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

2.

Batwoman knew this was a bad idea. Who in the world let super-heroes that needed to watch over the world have a Christmas party? She had been outvoted by the founding members and all she wanted to do was beat the stuffing out of the bad guys.

"Come on Bats don't be a Grinch." Flash said showing her a Santa hat. Batwoman gave him a glare and he moved away.

During the party after several failed attempts by the others to get her to move, she was near the shadows. She saw everyone moved around and if inside she was humming some of the holiday's songs she wouldn't say anything.

Then suddenly she saw everyone pair off. Diana was dancing with Aquaman, Flash with Hal as they were playing around and Hal was already drunk. Oliver and Dinah were dancing, Hawkgirl and Hawkman, J'onn was just watching trying to understand. It was a song she recognized. It was the song she had dance two years ago with Clark. That year had been important in a way; she had met Superman as few months after.

Superman was looking around as everyone danced. He recognized the song as the one he had danced with Brianna two years ago. He felt weird at hearing the song. As Time Goes By from Frank Sinatra. He looked around and saw Batwoman standing there. The silent Dark Knight of Gotham City. He had met her a few months after that party he had gone and he couldn't tell who she was apparently the woman had done her research and put lead on her mask. He walked over and floated over and stood next to the woman.

"Enjoying the party?" he asked.

"Very funny, Superman." She told him.

"Come on it's your day off, you should have fun." Superman told her and he could tell she was raising her eyebrow without actually seeing it.

"I don't do fun." She growled out.

"Ooh, look at that." Flash said with a huge smile on his face. Superman looked at him and he was pointing to the top of him. Batwoman looked up and she shook her head.

"I'm leaving." She said.

"Oh come on Bats even you cannot break tradition." Diana told her and Batwoman glared and she glared pretty hard, but Wonder Woman was not backing down. Superman was trying not to blush, but he hadn't even seen the mistletoe on top of them.

"Fine, hurry up." Batwoman said trying to get this over with. Superman looked at her before Batwoman just grabbed him and their kiss was anything but nice but it didn't change the fact that there was heat there. The others were chuckling. Batwoman let him go and she walked away to the zeta-tubes. Superman stayed there just looking weird out. Both would ignore that Batwoman's heart had taken a rapid beat to her heart or that his was beating just the same speed as hers.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

3.

It had been eight years since that first kiss under the mistletoe and thing had changed for both Brianna and Clark. Well for one they knew their identities and alter-egos. But there was something else that was different:

Brianna was bored. She really needed to stop having these parties. Well she tried to stop these parties but Alfred insisted she keep the image up, well the billionaire, businesswoman, and philanthropist tags up not the other one that one had been gone for a few years. She had to continue to be Gotham's Princess even if that particular tittle had been taken by her six year old a few years ago.

"When we make new robots for deep space we can talk about it over the Holiday Season." Luthor said with a smile and grabbed her hand. Brianna noticed, how her daughter got close. But Luthor seemed to get closer before something snapped him back.

"Daddy, you took too long?" Rachel said to the man standing behind Luthor.

"Sorry." Luthor heard and he turned around to see the man with the dark suit and large glasses. He still couldn't believe Brianna would marry someone like this. But they had three years ago and Brianna had adopted the brat two years before she got married, now this man too.

"Mr. Kent I was here talking to your wife about partnering up, we should talk about it over the Holiday Season you must understand." Luthor said. Clark looked at Brianna and could see the annoyance on her face.

"I don't think that would be possible Mr. Luthor." Clark told him politely.

"Now, why would that be?"Luthor asked with a snotty tone that had Clark almost hitting him in the face and he was not the only one, his wife and daughter wanted to do that too.

"We are leaving to my parent's home over the Holidays." Clark answered which was not exactly a lie. Martha and Jonathan Kent were going to be with them over the Holidays but they were coming to the Manor. But Luthor didn't know that.

"Oh, well that's a pity." Luthor told him. "It was nice talking to you Brianna, Clark." He said and he didn't even look at Rachel.

"Ah too bad I was so looking for he business meetings." Brianna said and both Rachel and Clark could hear the sarcasm.

"I got caught up talking with Lois." Clark told Brianna and he sensed a bit of tension. Something he understood since before he married Brianna, she believed that he was going to propose to Lois. Not that she helped by going out on a date with a god thanks to her best friend.

"Ooh." Rachel said with a smile and they both looked up to see the little plant there.

"We always end up under these things." Brianna told him.

"I'm not complaining." Clark told her and she rolled her eyes affection ally.

"Well it is tradition." Brianna told him.

"It is." He told her and bent down to kiss her they didn't hear the applause or awes of the people around it was just them and no one else.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **Well here it is. I will maybe in the future cough x few days x cough might make this into a big story and you guys will get holiday cookies and a shout out when I finally put the story up for getting the reference on who I was talking about in the end. Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas, Feliz Navidad and a Happy New Year.**


End file.
